User blog:Megadracosaurus/Night Fury Theory
We all know Night Furries are probably one of the rarest (if not THE rarest) of all Dragon species. Most people think that they're a dying breed, and I can't blame them. It is indeed hinted that they are almost exstinct. But I actually have another theory why there are so few Night Furries in and around the Barbaric Archipalego. And that theory is quite simple: Night Furries aren't native to Berk or any of the surrounding isles, and are therefore rarely seen. The world of the Vikings, even when they got Dragons, is fairly small. They have mapped most of the Barbaric Archipalego and Dragon's Edge, as well some of the mainland, but for the rest? The world is still a big mystery. Its entirely possible that Night Furries live in large (Or at least larger) numbers in other countries and places, and the reason they are sometimes seen is either coincidence or that Night Fury was there for a reason. Some animals travel large distances for many reasons. Seeking out a mate, finding food or migrating are all reasons. In the real world, this happens as well. I'm gonna use the Netherlands, my own country, as an example. Gray wolves, orcas and ospreys are not native here, and don't live her. Yet every now and then, we see an osprey flying around or an orca washes up at our shores. Or we see gray wolves briefly crossing the German border. Sure, these events are extremely rare. But it does happen. And while those three species are extremely rare in the Netherlands, they are plenty of places where they are considered to be common (Gray Wolves are even overpopulated in some areas. I don't have enough knowledge about the populations of orca's and ospreys to make a clear statement though. I know ospreys aren't endangered and that the exact numbers of orcas is unknown, but that's about it.) so I think its possible that, while Night Furries are rare in the Barbaric Archipalego and possibly in all of Europe, it is a possibility there are still large numbers of the creatures in other places. And let's not forget dragons are able to fly. The official website states the Night Fury can not only fly the fastest of all Dragons, but also the highest and longest of all Dragons. In the books, there were species of Sky Dragons that flew so high, they're rarely seen. Its possible that the Night Fury does that as well. Some species of birds (I'm not sure what their English names are. I think they're called 'Swifts', but I'm not sure. If you guys know what kind of bird I'm talking about, let me know in the comments.) even fly almost their entire life, only landing in order to lay eggs. Eating, drinking, sleeping, mating and excreting is all done in the air. Maybe that's how Night Furries behave in the wild? And being able to fly would mean that Dragons in general can most likely be found all over the world. Toothless is the only known Night Fury, and we're therefore aren't sure if he is a typical member of the species. His behavior can be very normal for a wild Night Fury, but he can also be an oddball. So in terms of behavior, I find it kind of hard to use Toothless as an example, because there are so many unknown variables. What do you guys think? Do you agree with me that its possible this theory is correct? Are there any flaws you'd like to point or have your own theory? Let me know in the comments! Category:Blog posts